Stop bothering, I'll do it alone
by Rotten Squid
Summary: An alternative end to the fight between Harry and Ron in Deathly Hallows. Harry is the one leaving, he understands what needs to be done and now knows he must do it alone, it was written. No pairing for the moment (but it's only the beginning). Rated T because Harry needs his mother to wash his mouth and the death eaters don't throw candy around.
1. Prologue

**Stop bothering, I'll do it alone.**

**Prologue : Leaving is the only thing to do.**

* * *

_"Take off the locket, Ron," Hermione said, her voice unusually high. "Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day."_

_"Yeah, he would," said Harry, who did not want excuses made for Ron. "D'you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? D'you think I didn't guess you were thinking this stuff?_

_"Harry, we weren't—"_

_"Don't lie!" Ron hurled at her. "You said it too, you said you were disappointed, you said you'd thought he had a bit more to go on than—"_

_"I didn't say it like that—Harry, I didn't!" she cried._

_The rain was pounding the tent, tears were pouring down Hermione's face, and the excitement of a few minutes before had vanished as if it had never been, a short-lived firework that had flared and died, leaving everything dark, wet, and cold. The sword of Gryffindor was hidden they knew not where, and there were three teenagers in a tent whose only achievement was not, yet, to be dead._

"Don't bother, Hermione, I never should have accepted your help." Harry said coldly. "I'm the one the prophecy was talking about; you didn't have to suffer through this the two of you." Hermione looked at him with a horrified expression while Ron paled.

Harry knew he was at breaking point, Ron complaining since the beginning of their journey, Hermione shutting down all his ideas about the places where the horcruxes would be and berating him because Voldemort was too busy to shut down their connexion. He had enough, it was already a shitty chase around the country with next to no information thanks to the Master of Secret Dumbledore, he really didn't have to cope with his friends' flaws at this point.

_ Harry, I-I-you can't possibly mean ..., began Hermione, her lower lip quivering and her eyes watering.

_ Oh yes he means that, I told you, he thinks he's so important that he doesn't need us. Raged Ron, his anger coming back as the shock faded.

_ I mean exactly what I said, Granger, Weasley. The use of their surnames and the ice in Harry's voice made the two other teenagers shudder. I brought you along and I made a mistake I should never have. Now, I correct that mistake. Harry ended before taking the horcrux from a frozen Ron and grabbing his cloak and spare clothing.

Hermione rushed after Harry left the tent, she heard him conjure a trunk and saw him disappear just as she was out. She turned toward Ron but he was still frozen on the spot.

_ He's gone. The git mumbled. Hermione fell down on her knees and began to weep.

* * *

**AN : Hello All ! Reading all those fanfics, I had an idea for one and I decided to try it ^^. **

**However, I must start by informing you all that english is not my native language so I hope the mistakes I can make will not drive you away ^^.**

**I'm open to all suggestions to do better and I am eager to read your comments.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Stop bothering, I'll do it alone.**

**Chapter 1 : Oh the irony.  
**

* * *

Harry was angry, angry at Ron and Hermione for being weakling with the delusion that they would get the horcruxes quickly and end Voldemort as if it was a moron like Draco Malfoy. The man was just the most powerful dark lord in the recent british history, of course it would be hard. He was angry at Ron for his complaining and angry at Hermione for shutting down all his ideas.

"No Harry, it was impossible for You-Know-Who to hide a horcrux in Hogwarts, Dumbledore would have found it." "No Harry, how You-Know-Who could have hidden a horcrux in Gringotts, the Ministry would have seen it."

Never mind that Dumbledore himself said that he didn't know all the secrets of the castle or that Hogwarts and Gringotts were the two most important places for outcast like Riddle and him. Never mind too that the Ministry was not even able to stop Tom and his buddies to storm the Department of Mysteries when there had been already three attempts counting the attack on Mr Weasley.

No, Hermione Granger knew it all, he already heard her "I've read all about it", it was like his freaking connexion with the bastard, how was he supposed to close what he couldn't understand and sense, it was maddening.

And don't start on the old coot, he didn't know if what Skeeter had discovered was real or like always lies but Harry was sure as hell confused and most of all angry at the fossil. Why, oh why the old codger couldn't have told him all those things instead of talking in riddles with these bloody twinkling eyes of his? Why didn't he tell him where he thought the horcruxes could be? Why didn't he tell him that you had to destroy the things with basilisk venom? Why didn't he give him the bloody sword? Harry knew that death had surprised the moron but he could have told him in those bloody history sessions. And why didn't he train him in magic?

Harry had never been serious in his studies at Hogwarts because since the end of the first year, he knew. He knew that Voldemort wanted him, not his parents. It was obvious in the angry red eyes of the possessing snake-face killer, he wanted to kill him more than anything in the world. It had frightened the young eleven year-old. But the fossil told him to stuff it and wait. He waited but he couldn't forget in the passing years. More so when he had to kill a thousand-year old basilisk, free his innocent godfather, fight several hundreds dementors or escape from the newly-reborn killer. Since the first encounter with Voldemort, Harry had had problems to concentrate with useless spells or tea leaves. The only things Harry seemed interested in were dark creatures, dark spells and the defence against the dark arts.

Of course it had been useless for academic results even if it gave him adequate marks in DADA, Transfiguration or Charms as long as it could be used in battle. Harry had a real arsenal of "strategies" using several spells that would not normally have their place in the battleground. But he was hopeless in several very important things, wards and healing being the two flaws he had urgently to remove. He had allowed himself to rely on people in Hogwarts, it was unavoidable, Ron and Hermione had been some very good friends. But here, it was the real world, like the summers with the Dursleys, he couldn't rely on anyone other than himself like the first ten years of his life. He had made a mistake by treating the chase like his Hogwarts years and not a surviving event and he had to quickly get back on track.

Suddenly, Harry opened his eyes to see that he had returned to the living room of the 4, Privet Drive, oh the irony. Like Sirius, he came back to his prison. He had apparated in the first location that crossed his mind and he was relived now that he thought about it that it was a fairly good idea. After all, it had been obviously searched by the Death Eaters seeing that the entire room was trashed and nothing remained standing, why would they come back? And would they think he, himself would come back? Snape had seen the abuse he had suffered, he would have told his buddies and they would know that he hated this place. No, it would be good to stay several days in here to work on at least healing spells and things like dittany if he had to heal himself. It reminded him of when he was 4 and he had learned how to heal the cuts and burns he had when making breakfast and chores.

Looking around the house, he found that the Death Eaters had ransacked the whole place; all he could find was in several hiding places in his and Dudley's room. In his room, he took the binoculars he had stolen from Dudley ten or eleven years ago, it could help him observe things from the distance instead of being near under the cloak like the trio had done for the ministry. In Dudley's room, he found porns of course, trust his moronic cousin to get hundreds of magazines and tapes of those, not that he hadn't seen some – with Seamus as dorm mate, it was impossible – but he didn't find the appeal. Maybe because Sirius had taken him the night after the hearing before his fifth year in a strip club, trust the lunatic womanizer to know most of the strip club in London. But then, it had really helped him in the end, his stories with Cho and Ginny had been failed one sure but he had tried and broken the mental block created by fourteen years with the Dursleys that had persuaded him that no one would ever love him. It had taken his very short discussion, if you can call it that, with a lap dance from a stunningly beautiful stripper that couldn't stop herself to feel his boner to consider going out with a girl. Sirius has teased him during the rest of the break but just reminding himself of his hands on the stripper's waist and the things she showed. Oh hell ! He had a boner just thinking about it, she really a body to die for. Pity the wizarding world could not be so appealing, he would be overzealous to save it.

In his search in Dudley's room, he also found some money and keys. The keys had been in the hidden closet where Duddykins chucked the things that went in his room before all this crap with the letter from Hogwarts. He knew what the keys were for, it was the keys from a car, he knew Dudley had gotten his driving license after his birthday and gotten a car but he didn't know that the keys were still here. With a mischievous smile, he turned to the window and eyed the red coupé and convertible Jaguar XK8 in the back alley Vernon had built after buying Dudley's car.

"It seems I'll have some fun in muggle London in the future" thought the young dark-haired man with a wide smile.

* * *

**AN : Harry is a really naughty boy who hid a lot of things from his friends.**

**Anyway, I think it's clear that Harry will train himself a little, I think he needed it with the trio when they chased the horcruxes. They had a lot of luck seeing that Hermione was the only one able to do most things, Harry the only one worth something in a fight and Ron ... I don't like Ron ^^.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Stop bothering, I'll do it alone.**

**Chapter 2 : Kreacher's return.**

* * *

Harry spent a peaceful week, he arranged himself a cosy little lair in the middle of the Dursley's living room. There, he transfigured the broken pieces of furniture in a bed and a desk. Harry was aware that he needed to plan his next move. He needed to find out where the horcruxes could be. He had taken the habit to go in Diagon Alley, some male-up, a false beard and a wig, he was like Clark Kent, nobody recognised him anymore. He learned a lot of things as he was able to listen to the patrons in the Leaky Cauldron. It seemed that Voldemort had tabooed his name, which was how Dolohov and his boyfriend had found the trio after the marriage. Also, the bounty on his head had risen with the Ministry raid. He was worth 25,000 galleons, he knew it was awful and would hinder him; but he couldn't suppress the tiny burst of pride every time he looked at one of these posters. It was after all the sign that he was truly the worst thorn in Voldemort's side, it was good.

Harry had even found that he could withdraw his gold in Gringotts, the goblins didn't bother informing the Death Eaters for the right amount. It helped that he was one of the wealthiest customer of the bank.

This morning, his account manager had told him that they would have to meet in another location to discuss his inheritance. Harry didn't know what could the goblin want but it had perhaps something to do with the Black inheritance.

But this meeting had reminded Harry of Kreattur and he had called him to check on the poor elf, which he should have done a while ago.

Harry was back in Privet Drive and had called the elf several minutes ago. He was confused and a bit apprehensive, had the Death Eaters found the elf when Yaxley had been in Grimmauld Place or did the elf hate Harry enough to refuse coming back? Harry was berating himself for waiting so long when the loud crack made him look up. He saw the elf look at him with a happy expression and smiled a little.

"Kreacher!" The young man cried in relief when seeing that the elf appeared unharmed. "I was wondering if you'd been caught by the Death Eaters, I'm sorry for not calling you sooner."

"It is not a problem Master Harry, Kreacher is just happy to be able to serve again his master." Kreacher said before bowing low.

"And I'm happy that you don't seem to have been hurt by the Death Eaters."

"You do know, Master Harry, that there are other protections in the house than the filthy Fidelius put by the old muggle-lover."

Kreacher smirked when Harry made several attempts to tell something without emitting sound. Harry finally succeeded to talk with a dejected sigh.

"I-We didn't think of it." Harry looked up to Kreacher and asked. "But what happened then to Yaxley?"

"He was killed by the wards since you didn't want him in the house; Kreacher cleaned the place and sent the body to the Ministry Atrium. Then when Kreacher saw the next morning that the Master had not returned, Kreacher decided to go to Hogwarts where Kreacher could hide among the other elves and wait until Master called Kreacher."

"You did very well Kreacher." Praised Harry as Kreacher bowed again before straightening himself with pride. "So that means, I can return to Grimmauld Place?"

"Yes, Master Harry. But where are the others?" Kreacher questioned looking around.

"I decided to continue alone." Harry responded. "We had a fight and I understood that we couldn't continue like this."

"Sorry to hear that, Master Harry." Kreacher said, not really sounding sorry. "Will you come back to the Manor?"

"I'm not sure, Ron and Hermione could try to reach me there." Harry answered with a wondering tone.

"If you don't want them to, they can't remember the location of the Manor, Master Harry." Kreacher said with a devilish grin.

"What do you mean?" Harry wondered while Kreacher continued to wear his creepy smile. "You can't mean ... the wards of the Manor can ...?"

"Obviously, Master Harry." Kreacher answered finally. "The 12, Grimmauld Place was the ancestral Manor and the Black Stronghold in London, there are powerful wards on it, it was required." Kreacher let the silence stretch a little before resuming. "Naturally, there is a Fidelius Charm on the Manor ... you just have to know how to activate it. It is the same with the more powerful wards." He revealed with a smirk.

"You know how to ..." Harry began as Kreacher nodded. "But then why ... they didn't ask." Harry deducted who groaned when he saw the smirking elf nodding again. "And if I ask, will you tell me?"

"Of course! You're my Master, I must tell you if you want to know." Kreacher cried in outrage. "I am a good elf, even if I didn't like you before. But I had to follow my Mistress' orders."

"Easy there Kreacher." Harry tried to calm the angry elf. "I wasn't insinuating anything. I wasn't just sure if I would be worthy..."

"You don't have to be worthy to order Kreacher to tell. Besides, Master Harry, you are more than worthy, you are even more powerful than the great Master Orion. And he was the Lord of all the Blacks." Kreacher said with an appreciative tone that surprised Harry.

"I'm not this power... What do you mean Lord of all the Blacks?" Harry asked at loss, he knew there were Lords, but this 'Lord of all the Blacks' was not the title of 'Lord Black' Sirius had. Was there a difference?

"Master Harry does not know." Kreacher commented looking at Harry with pity. "We should go to the Manor, it will be easier if Mistress Walburga explains it herself."

"Mistress ...? The crazy portrait?" Harry protested. "It only insults everyone."

"You will have to convince her that you want to learn." Kreacher told maliciously.

"Bloody elf. I begin to regret your personality change." Harry snapped.

"That's too bad." Kreacher jeered. "Because I am not."

"You enjoy mocking me." Harry faked crying. "What did I do to merit that?"

"You became my Master." Kreacher answered not even looking at the faking young man as he changed back the different furniture in the room.

"Thanks Kreacher for the mess, I don't think anyone will check there but it's..." Harry said but interrupted himself when he saw that Kreacher was not listening. "I'll go to Grimmauld Place with a car. You don't have to wait for me." Harry added when the elf couldn't continue to fake not listening.

"A car?" A puzzled Kreacher questioned. "One of those smelly metal box?" Kreacher added pointing to the cars parked in the street.

"Yes, one of those." Smiled Harry. "It's useful to blend in the muggle world. And I really like to drive. It's not the same as flying but I have the same feeling of freedom, it's good. And it's definitely better than the squeezing of apparition or portkeys."

"But then, you will have to use the hidden door to enter the house without getting the Death Eaters's attention." Kreacher informed him.

"The hidden door?"

"A hidden entrance if enemies knew where was the house. It is in the ceiling of the number eleven. Only those of Black blood can go in there."

"But ... there are muggles at the eleven." Harry asked with a puzzled expression.

"It is an illusion, only those who know of the hidden door know that the eleven is a storage area for the Black family. You are now the only human to know it. It is usually passed from Lord to Heir." Kreacher explained in a bored tone.

"So what do I have to do and where?"

"You go into the ceiling, and put some blood on the Black Crest on the wall." Answered Kreacher before leaving with a crack.

* * *

**AN :Yes, I think the old hag can be useful for something other than screeching obscenities ^^.**

**- Anka7995 : You're right, perhaps a beta could help me ^^. If anyone's interested xD **

**Also, I could settle on a Harry/Daphne pairing, I must admit, I quite like the idea ^^.**

**Hermione, I like her but I don't think she could be good for Harry, I find her too "controlling" for someone like Harry. I see Harry as a character who craves freedom, having been controlled all his life. So the bossy nagging hottie would not be the best I think ^^. **


	4. Chapter 3

******Stop bothering, I'll do it alone.**

**Chapter 3 : The real Blacks  
**

* * *

Harry did not linger in the house he hated the most. He grabbed the keys, and left the house. Even if driving the car was slower than magical means, Harry preferred to take his time to think. He avoided the horrible sensations coming with apparition, and other magical means, which was really great.

The neighbourhood was as always, grey and depressing. The feeling was enhanced by the cold aura of despair around London. Harry had discovered three areas around London where the dementors were breeding, and attacking muggles. The problem was, he had the horcrux around his neck, like every time he left Privet Drive. He had then had a stroke of genius, or more like an intense moment of self-blaming. He had put the horcrux in his moleskin pouch, while thanking Hagrid mentally, and asking himself why didn't he have thought of it sooner. Then, he played the hero, chasing the dementors several times, it enabled him to master the multi-patronus. He could now send a dozen stag-patronus without being really exhausted.

In front of the 11 and 13, Square Grimmauld, there were two Death Eaters, looking awkward in their black robes, and white masks. Obviously, they were really bored, and really stupid. They didn't even look at him when he parked the car in front of the number eleven.

The 11, Square Grimmauld was even worse than the 12. The whole House was just several old musty storerooms; Harry saw a lot of spare piece of wood, several books. Apparently, the library at the 12 wasn't the only one belonging to the Blacks. Noting that he would have to come back another time, Harry decided to quickly go in the ceiling. Like Kreacher had said, on the wall between the 11 and the 12, there was the Black Crest, three royal blue crows on a white background, and below, the Black family motto, Toujours Pur. Harry pricked his finger, and touched the Crest, which began to glow before a loud rumble was heard. Harry took several steps back, and saw the entire wall beginning to spin. Harry was stunned, the wall was three meters thick, he could also sense the power of the wards inside the wall. Realising that he was gaping at a wall, Harry passed inside the 12, turning back to see the wall of the twelve's living room spinning back with the loud rumble.

"Master Harry took his time." Kreacher remarked with a smirk as he turned his gaze to the dreaded portrait of Mrs Black. The old hag was currently studying Harry. She suddenly lost her calculative expression to mock Harry.

"Let the little boy gape to a spinning wall like a peasant, Kreacher, you can't possibly expect more from a muggle-raised." She said looking intently at Harry.

"I see you've finished screeching like a banshee at those of lesser blood." Harry responded, not really wanting to fight.

"And I see you've finished imitating a goldfish." The portrait retorted with a smirk.

"Mrs Black, I don't want to fight with you like a five year old. So will you help me or will I have to destroy your portrait?" Harry threatened calmly.

"As if you could Potter." She spat.

"Take down the wall, I'm sure I can." He replied dryly, enjoying the alarmed expression on both Kreacher's and her face. Harry dropped down on one of the couch, and waited while the two were whispering. Finally, Mrs Black cleared her throat while looking in his direction.

"I must say, I wasn't counting on threats coming from one of the old fool's lackey." She said cautiously. "It's usually a slytherin's thing to do, forcing others to serve you."

"Look at it this way : gryffindors are the ones wanting to always blast things off." Harry joked knowing that she would not be fooled.

"A real gryffindor would not have said 'lesser blood', a real gryffindor would not have come here. A real gryffindor would not have left his friends to prevent their stupidity to rub off on him." She enunciated with her infuriating smirk.

"I had no choice." Harry coldly said.

"A real gryffindor Dumbledore lover wouldn't know that. He would stay with the two morons in this wild goose chase. He would not question the motivation of the old muggle lover." She added. Harry wasn't sure why he argued, but he retorted anyway.

"And why should I care, I'm not in Hogwarts anymore?"

"Maybe, but a slytherin approach would be better, considering your current task."

"You're right ..." Harry conceded before he cried. "But, how do you know what I'm doing!"

"Oh please, all the portraits in this House know what you're doing Potter." She revealed with an amused yet disturbing smile.

"Oh..." Harry reacted eloquently.

"It should have been obvious Potter. You talked about the horcruxes in front of Kreacher, and near the portraits." Mrs Black told him in a mocking tone.

"Master is lucky, the portraits are honour bound to keep the secrets of the Lord." Kreacher appeased with a smile.

"Kreacher! I was freaking out the lad." Mrs Black protested before recomposing herself. "Potter, as you can see, I'm not the bigoted old screeching hag I portrayed myself. My son, Sirius, was a fool, unworthy of the Black name, and the Black legacy. He wasn't even the Lord of all Blacks." She snarled.

"Hey! Sirius was a great man." Harry defended his godfather fiercely. "And what is this, the Lord of all Blacks?" He questioned with a sigh.

"What do they teach at this school!" An irate Mrs Black exploded before taking a big breath. "In a House like the House of Black, there have been several lines. The House of Black has in history had six senior branches and a large number of junior branches. The senior lines are the first line installed in the country. In England, Sirius was the Lord of the English senior line. You there?"

"Yes yes, but what of the Lord of all Blacks, he's the Lord of all six senior lines or ...?" Harry asked, knowing that this was more important than getting all worked up about Walburga's opinion of her son.

"Exactly. The Lord of all Blacks is recognized by the ancestral signet ring of the House. It gives him total control of all the House of Black." She finished powerfully.

"But how... what is required to gain this … title?" Harry asked hesitantly. _'I really know nothing about all this, wonder if the old bint would agree to teach me more?'_

"Yes, it's a title, even if it doesn't give you more power than a common Lord. It shows that you are powerful, you have a strong will, a strong spirit, and are the best asset in the whole House of Black. That's the Lord of all Blacks." She said reverently.

"And Sirius' father, your husband, was the Lord of all Blacks." Harry declared wanting the confirmation.

"Yes, it was the great generation, the Lord of all Blacks, Orion Black, the Lord of all Malfoys, Abraxas Malfoy, the Lord of all Longbottom, Valerius Longbottom and the Lord of all Bones, Gregory Bones. All were very powerful individuals, all were unwilling to associate themselves with either Sorcerer." She informed Harry with a gentle tone. It was obvious to the young man that she was lost in her past. "But then" Her voice transformed, it was cold and hard like goblin steel, her face was like Sirius had described her to him, contorted by the hate, and unforgiving. "He came … Lord Voldemort." She spat. Harry was surprised, Sirius had told him his parents had always supported the Dark Lord's ideas. But here, Mrs Black was talking about Riddle with more venom than even himself.

"What do you mean? Sirius always told me you were supporting his ideals." Harry objected weakly as Mrs Black turned her furious gaze on him.

"We faked." She simply said with a sad voice. "We had no choice. When he arrived in the sixties, he introduced himself to the dark families, saying all the good things, and playing the pureblood tune. Of course, the Blacks were traditionalists, but Orion and me, like Abraxas, were convinced that we had to let the new blood in our world. Bur after Lord Selwyn and Lord Mulciber's death, we knew that we couldn't let this new Dark Lord think we were enemies." She sighed tiredly. "We were cowards, we didn't want to fight. This Heir of Slytherin was too powerful, we decided then to fake being supremacists, to fake supporting the Dark Lord. His hold on Hogwarts was quickly very important in this, we couldn't even avoid faking inside the family. Bellatrix or Regulus would have reported us to the Dark Lord." She was bitter, and Harry could see on her tired face the trace of her deep sadness.

"I never considered..." Harry tried to comfort the portrait as Kreacher was tearing up.

"And if you don't trust what I just said. After all, I'm only a portrait, you can't use legilimency or veritaserum on me. Why would we have let Sirius as Heir if we were truly supremacists?" She asked with a smirk.

* * *

**AN : Here it is. And even longer. If I continue, I'll have the next chapter twice as long as the first ^^.**

**For this chapter, little lesson on the House of Black for little Harry and the biggest prank on the Wizarding World? ^^**

**I'm not about to go deep into all this nobility things etc... I'll use it though.  
**

**I must tell though. There will be no marriage contract, I don't fancy Harry blowing up, and being awkward with some girls during several chapters xD (even if I like this type of stories, I don't think I could write it ^^).**


	5. Chapter 4

**Stop bothering, I'll do it alone.**

**Chapter 4 : Awakening the brat won't be easy.**

* * *

"It makes sense" Harry thought out loud. "But he was carted off to Azkaban. So you let him stay the Heir even when he was thought a murderer, and my parents' betrayer." Harry countered after thinking a bit.

"Orion was dead when Sirius went to Azkaban, and I, along with Cassiopeia and Pollux were sure of Sirius' innocence." Mrs Black admitted with a shaky voice.

"How could you let him go to Azkaban? How could you..." Harry began to bellow to the portrait who stared back with renewed vigour.

"How could I indeed? How could I let my last son carted off to the worst place on Earth? By reminding myself of the House. I couldn't help Sirius without putting the House of Black in danger. So I did what I had to do, I cried for my eldest in private, and I mourned my youngest. I was the last Lady Black, I had to act like it." She spat to Harry who cowered and apologized.

"Don't apologize now Potter, take it like a man, like a Lord." She thundered to Harry who straightened himself in shock. "You're Lord Black now Potter, you have to act like it. The House of Black can't be represented by a little cowering whining weak little boy." She added with disdain.

"Hey! I'm not weak and I don't whine!" Harry protested heatedly.

"Prove it Potter!" She cried back. "Prove the world you're not just a weak little boy thrust in a world of grown-ups. Show them the power you have, show them the mistake they made in alienating themselves the Chosen One." She continued yelling. Harry rolled his eyes at the last one.

"Yes! The Chosen One Potter! That's what you are, that's part of you!" She yelled at him.

"I'm not this special, extraordinary, hero able to fight the Dark Lord on an even ground!" He bellowed back at her missing the smug smile she made.

"You're special, and extraordinary Potter! Use it! You had the magical power to master the Patronus Charm when you were thirteen, use it! You have several Lordships, and tons of gold, use it! You have a connexion to the Dark Lord, use it! You have the balls to fight the most powerful Dark Lord in history, do it!" She hammered to a stunned Harry Potter.

"You broke him, Mistress." Kreacher said quietly while Harry jumped seeing the elf.

"Kreacher!" He exclaimed before gazing into Mrs Black's eyes. "How would I do that? There's no way I can survive this war." He confided sadly. "I know that, you're wrong getting my hopes up, Riddle has several decades on me, I've not even got the standard magical education."

"Stop complaining Potter, and tell me, do you want revenge? Do you want to avenge your parents? Sirius? Regulus? All the dead?" She asked softly before adding. "Yes, you want to avenge them. Not because you're the child of the prophecy, the Chosen One. But because you crave avenging your parents' death. Am I wrong Potter?" She urged smiling when she saw the fire burning in Harry's eyes.

"Teach me." He requested quietly. "Teach me how to make Riddle realise how wrong he was when attacking the Potters." He continued rising his voice, and staring at Mrs Black with a blazing look.

"Kreacher, activate all the wards around the Manor, even the deadly ones." She said in a powerful voice. Kreacher disappeared with a 'crack', and Harry waited sending a questioning glance towards the smirking portrait. Suddenly, Harry sensed several powerful waves of magical energy, he struggled to remain standing when he sensed a magical wave tying herself with his own magic. Finally, he sensed the magical waves stopping, and stabilising around the Manor.

"Kreacher was definitely right, you're a very powerful wizard Potter." The portrait stated with a calculative tone. "It will fit nicely in my plans."

"Your plans?" Harry asked making sure of something.

"The return of the House of Black on the path to glory." She declared proudly. "Does it make a problem?"

"No, we're good." Harry answered with a smug smile, _'she is definitely easy to read.'_

"Wipe that smile Potter, I'll work you to the bone." Mrs Black barked making Harry jump at how similar it was to Sirius'. "You have a lot to learn to be able to continue the fight against the morons."

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked eliciting a glare from the portrait.

"You don't have to ask my permission, you're the Lord, get that into your empty head." She snapped.

"Ok ok, no need to remind me that I'm a moron." Harry said knowing that he hadn't been the sharpest knife in the drawer since the beginning of the year. "I wanted to ask, why do you say that I'm a powerful wizard? Kreacher said the same thing, but apart from an above average power, I don't think I'm that powerful." He asked in a self-depreciated tone.

"Not that powerful?" The portrait cackled. "That's just rich, the single most powerful wizard of this era thinking, he's only above average." After several minutes of laughing at an increasingly irritated young wizard, the portrait fixed Harry with an icy glare. "You're powerful Potter, and you'll have to remember it! I won't allow the new Lord Black to put himself down with the commons. Remember all you've done, and tell me you're only above average." She dared him.

"I've been helped every time! And I've not been some magical overpowered wizard, I've never showed a real magical talent like my parents! I have done nothing ..." He exploded before Mrs Black cut him in his rant.

"Listen well Potter!" She stopped him with a furious edge to her sugary tone. "You dare to tell me that you've done nothing great. You dare to deceive me." She added with the same sickly sweet tone. "I know what you've been through in your childhood!" She exclaimed while he paled. "I know what you've been through in your Hogwarts years!" She went on as he paled even more. "And I know all about your potential!" She finished nearly yelling.

"But … B-but I … I don't understand." Harry whispered completely lost. _'Why does she do this? Why does she tell me this? I can't possibly be this powerful. She said the most powerful, but Hermione and others have better marks. And Snape wiped the floor with me last year. How could I be more powerful than Snape or McGonagall and Flitwick, and God forbid Voldemort? She's insane? That is it, she's been for too long in this dreary place, and she's lost it.' _He tried to convince himself.

"Very well, I'll explain you." She finally decided with a sigh. "And keep from returning in your pathetic-too-modest-bullshit-mode. Modesty is a good thing, but not when it allows you to delusion yourself, and keep you from seeing your true potential, and attain it." She lectured before clearing her throat. "During your whole childhood, you suffered starvation, beating, slavery and emotional deprivation. Another child, muggle or magical would not have survived what you went through." She began but Harry protested loudly.

"There are children that suffered more than me all over the world." He scoffed before cowering under the glare she sent him.

"As I was saying, another would not have survived. OR would have become a criminal or someone with little morality. A magical child would not have survived, that's a given. You did not receive enough food, and rest to allow your magic to develop as it should have. And that's your first gigantic advantage on all the others. That's the first thing that shows your strength." She proclaimed grandly trying to shake him from his pessimistic view of life.

"What? The ability to be a punching-ball for Destiny?" He snapped.

"No, your strength to fight. No matter what, you fight to live. Potter, very few people would endure what you've been through without giving up. It's this that shows your iron will, your extraordinary mental. Your spirit has integrated that, your magic has integrated that, it's what allows you now to continue putting up with what happens in your life." She clarified in a stern teaching voice reminding Harry of McGonagall.

"But it's nothing special ..."

"On the contrary Potter, you don't understand what I mean." She said impatiently. "What I want you to understand, it is that while most would have been killed, or left with the magical level of a squib after their fourth year at the Dursleys, your magic helped you. Your iron will forced your magic to sustain on other sources than food, water or rest. That's why you are special, your magic continued to grow even though it should have been destroyed by those filthy muggles." She spat.

"They could h-have won. They c-could have stamped it out of me!" Harry roared with tears in the eyes. He could not imagine not having magic, not connecting with his parents, not going to Hogwarts. His magic began to act upon his emotions, and bolts of pure magic began to swirl around Harry who did not realise what was happening. Blinded by his anger, he began to lose control on his limitless magical reserve, but the sharp voice of Mrs Black made herself heard above the storm.

"Potter! Keep it down now! I won't have you destroy the Ancestral Manor of the House of Black because you decided to throw a temper tantrum!" She said without rising her voice in an icy tone.

Harry came back to himself and remarked his magic acting up. He instantly felt his power, connecting with his magic, waiting to act on his order, to protect him, and above all, punish and destroy those who tried to harm him. He calmed himself down, containing his emotions, righteous anger at the Dursleys, disgust at Dumbeldore or his hate at Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Mrs Black smiled a little.

"You've made more progress now than in one year of learning Occlumency with that sorry excuse for human being called Snape." She told him with a proud smile. "How did you clear your mind and suppress your emotions?" She asked him.

"I forced them to bend to my will." He answered bitter at all those lessons in vain.

"Indeed. Mind magic is all about forcing your mind or the mind of the other to act like you want it to. That's the same for all magics. Intent is the key. You understand?"

"Yes." He knew it was not really the same as Bellatrix's mockery after his pitiful Cruciatus in the Ministry Fiasco, but he couldn't help to rely the two advice.

"Now you will learn, and train without slacking off with the Blood Traitor like at Hogwarts." She ordered him with a wicked smile.

"Stop calling ..."

"He's a Blood Traitor. That's all. You'll learn." She said sharply ending his protestation.

* * *

**AN : Hey ^^ **

**Here is the new chapter, Harry doing his best to piss off a portrait, Mrs Black doing her best to not have a sniffling clueless lucky moron as Lord Black :D**

**I'll try to speed up things a little, but I wanted to try to show how she is forcing him to come out of his "shell". To make him be in control (and not suffer like in canon ^^).**

**I worry a little, is he a little too pessimistic and all? But I have to remember that he's alone (first time since the Dursleys) so the tendancy to cry a little over what if would be strong ^^.(But I don't want him to brood like in the tent when he was alone with Hermione either ^^)  
**

**Next chapter, a little history of the merry families of the Blacks and the Blood Traitors among others :D**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, it's so good people who praise you and make you feel like a god. (yes I know, I don't need much to lose my sanity :x)**

**PS : I could use the help of a beta :D (as you can see I'm sure xD)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Stop bothering, I'll do it alone.**

**Chapter 5 : The Lord of the Rings.  
**

* * *

Thus began the torture … I mean the training provided by Mrs Black. One thing was sure, she was totally dedicated to make him the best Lord possible. They had begun by the obvious, the mind arts. She convinced him it would be the most important thing to learn, he had quickly discovered why. While Snapey or Dumby had taken the 'limited' approach like Mrs Black liked to say, she wanted him to learn the real mind arts.

"Potter, Occlumency or Legilimency don't only cover the mind attacks or defences. With Occlumency and Legilimency, you can store a limitless amount of informations, you can control others, you can even increase your power." She recited to him in a loving voice, as if the mind arts were the ultimate weapon in one's arsenal. "You have Black blood, it's diluted, but coupled to your place as Head of the House, it allows you to learn the whole Mind Magic the Blacks created. It's the speciality in the family, like the Potters with wards." She revealed to Harry who leapt on his feet.

"My family was specialised in warding?" He verified prompting Mrs Black to nod. "Then, why would they need Dumbledore to hide them under the Fidelius. My family would have had a Manor like this one." He deducted and eyed the walls of the Black's Ancestral Manor.

"James Potter was a fool." Mrs Black spat. "He went against the wishes of his father, the Lord of House Potter in Ireland, and his uncle, the Lord of House Potter in England. He refused to live in Potter Manor in the Highlands or Potter Castle in southern Ireland. He went into the least protected of his property. Even after the death of his father and uncle, he went to live there on the old coot's advice. They were found of course, but escaped, it was one week before Halloween 81. Everyone thought they would hide in one of the Manors. And Halloween 81 came, the Potters had hidden themselves in the ancient Dumbledore Cottage in Godric's Hollow under a Fidelius." She informed Harry who was getting redder and redder at Mrs Black's tale. "Before you start ranting about your parents, I have to say this to you without sugar coating the truth like everyone else. They were not perfect! They were far from it actually. But the most important, it's that they trusted the wrong person." She added disregarding Harry's furious glare.

"You can't say that about my parents!" He erupted. "I know they weren't perfect, but that doesn't allow you to insult them. They were the bravest ..."

"I don't insult their bravery Potter." The portrait cut the raving teen. "I would just like you to see the mistakes they made, so that you don't do the same. And I want also you to understand what led to this night." She argued as Harry's ire was deflating.

"Would they have been safe in one of the Manors?" Harry asked in a flat tone.

"We can't know. It didn't happened that way. We have to get over it, to understand why and to learn what went wrong, and how to prevent it from happening again." She answered in her teaching voice. He took some time to digest their conversation while Mrs Black observed him with an approving stare. Suddenly, he raised his eyes and asked :

"And the Manors, they're still there?"

"Of course, you should have inherited the one in the Highlands, as James Potter would have made you his Heir. You would have to try getting the Irish Potter Lordship at the Irish Ministry though. The easiest would of course getting the Lordship of all Potters." She mused with a terrific glint in her eyes.

"That's one thing you've yet to tell me. How can I know if I'm the Lord of all Potters, or all Blacks too." He queried.

"You have to call the Ancestral Signet Ring to you. Then you try it on, if it disappears, you fail. If it takes your finger's shape and stay, you win." She explained quickly with an excited voice that made Harry uncomfortable. After half a minute of staring, Mrs Black snapped at him. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"What? I was waiting to resume the lesson." He answered dreading the next words of the portrait.

"Idiot! You'll call these signet ring right now! Don't you want to know if you're the new Master of your Houses?" She bellowed. Harry knew it wasn't right to tease the old hag when she was the only to give him the means to win this war. But it was so exhilarating to get her to screech like a banshee. It reminded him of the good times with Sirius and his old mother shouting at each other the worse obscenities while Mrs Weasley was steaming mad, and prepared to join the fray.

"Yeah yeah. No need to yell." He sighed before adopting the super formal stance of the Lord.

"What are you doing?" Mrs Black asked him in a cold voice. Harry looked at her, and at himself, a hand on his head, the other protecting his package while his legs were spread.

"Formal stance." He grunted not giving anything away.

"And who, pray tell, told you it was a formal stance." She asked barely able to control herself. Right at this moment, Kreacher came from the stairs, and saw Harry.

"Kreacher, he said Lord Orion was always like that when dominating you in the house." Harry said appreciating the flushed state of the portrait while Kreacher began to yell at Harry.

Ten minutes, and several hexes sent to Kreacher, and several walls tackling Harry, courtesy of Mrs Black playing with the wards of the Manor, the two troublemakers were fidgeting under the stern matron's glare.

"Call the rings, NOW." She ordered.

"Hey, I'm the Lord here, I don't have to do what you say." Harry said in a cocky voice.

"And how will you find Potter Manor without my instructions?" She retorted with a wicked smile. That was his kryptonite, he wanted to go into his family houses, but she was the only one who could help him for now. The Manors were under powerful wards, and he would have to find them. Mrs Black knew their approximative locations, which would make it so easier. But she used this knowledge to get him to obey her, and it was :

"Meaaaaaaaaaaan." He cried like a five-year-old. "You're mean." He pouted before taking a more appropriate stance. He knew he didn't have to stand or appear lordlike to call those rings, but he wanted to. It would be awkward to call the rings allowing him to seize control on the endless monetary reserves of the Blacks or connecting fully with his Potter ancestry, while he was crouched on the sofa like a muggle wasting his life watching TV. "Ancestral Ring of the Blacks, I call you in the hope to be worthy of you!" _'What an arrogant ring. Malfoy turned into a ring.'_

Mrs Black was besides herself when Harry took a really long time to try on the Ancestral Ring. When it was finally around his finger, she sighed furiously while Harry told her, he was extending the pleasure. But Harry was shocked when he heard a freaking voice in his head. Mind you, it wasn't the first time, but this time it began to laugh at first, and that seriously freaked Harry.

"Why are you paling Potter?" Mrs Black asked confused.

**"Don't answer, let them sweat."** He heard the voice saying after laughing a good five minutes.

**"You're in my head, right?"** Harry tried to ask in his mind. _'No stopping to strange happenings around me.' _He thought with a sigh.

**"Wonderful, did you find that out alone? Or do you need the bushy haired harpy to think for you like in the past six years."** The voice said snidely.

**"Hey, I already have the elf and the old hag for the sarcasms. I don't think I need a third. And in my head, this one."** Harry sighed mentally.

**"Don't care, I'm here, I stay. It's homey."** The voice said. **"And, why are you only thinking of me as a creepy voice that you don't know from where she comes?"** It asked.

**"Because that's what you are."** Harry answered.

**"Did it cross your tiny mind that I could be the freaking arrogant ring you're wearing, this creepy voice?"** The v-ring asked.

**"It's a possibility."** Harry responded with a really bad mental poker face.

**"Considering I can see your thoughts, drop the act, you're just pathetic."** The ring taunted.

**"Then why are you staying?"** Harry growled.

**"The magic. You've got enough of it to destroy half this planet. I want to see what you'll be doing with it."** The ring answered truthfully.

**"Now, may I ask a really personal question?"** Harry tried.

**"If it's to know how I poop, you can snuff it."** The ring grunted.

**"I don't care how you take a shit as long as it's not in my head."** Harry retorted. **"Just wanted to know if you were the same kind of thing as the Sorting Hat?"** He asked.

**"Yes I'm a living part of the First Lord Black's soul. AND I'M NOT A THING!"** The ring yelled loudly in Harry's head.

"Seems I'm the Lord of all Blacks." Harry told the fuming … and ignored Mrs Black. "Now onto the other, Ancestral Ring of the Potters, I call you in hope to be worthy of you." _'I'm sure the arrogance of these rings is related to the book Dean told me about. All this hype around rings is getting to their head.'_

**"I'll show you, arrogance!"** The Black Ring yelled in his mind as the other ring appeared. Harry saw they were very different. The Black one was … black, some sort of black metal for the ring, and a black stone on it.

**"Onyx, stupid brat."** The Black Ring snapped. Harry sensed another presence in his mind, the Potter ring obviously. He contemplated the Potter Ring, it was much more beautiful than the Black one, the ring was beautifully crafted gold, and there was a ruby on it. Carved into the ruby, there was a dragon head spewing fire.

**"Good eyes."** Said a new voice in his head.

**"Thanks, you're the Potter Ring I take it."** Harry asked, he preferred to make sure, assuming things never benefited him. He had assumed Ron and Hermione were up to the task, he had also assumed Dumbledore would prepare him to win. Both were mistakes. In another setting, he had assumed Draco wanted the girls to spread their legs for him, but it seemed he preferred spreading his for Zabini.

**"Yes, I'm proud to say that you're the most powerful Potter there have been. Even if some were close to you."** The Potter Ring complimented Harry who turned red at his thoughts.

**"Hate to say it, but it's the same for the Blacks."** The Black Ring admitted reluctantly willingly ignoring the disturbing images of the two snakes getting at it in the locker's room. **"A son of the House of Potter being the most powerful Lord Black of all times. What a shame for my House."** The Black Ring faked wailing.

**"Think about the magical prowess we'll be able to do guiding the young Lord."** The Potter Ring reassured.

**"True. Some chaos is needed in this country … and this world."** The Black Ring concurred with an evil laugh.

**"And if I want a quiet life?"** Harry asked with an hopeful tone.

**"Wrong number."** Replied the Potter Ring at the same time the Black one launched **"Kill yourself."**

"Potter!" Mrs Black yelled clearly at the end of her patience.

"Huh? Sorry. The rings can talk to me in my mind. I think I'll talk to myself for some time." He excused himself before going into his room, Sirius', while Mrs Black was gloating to a stunned house-elf.

**"Good to see you know you're completely crazy."** The Black Ring said in an imitation of an old master teaching his disciple.

**"Indeed, it seems, like all the Potters, and insanely powerful wizards and witches, you're a nutcase."** The Potter Ring agreed.

**"You already corrupted the Ancestral Potter signet ring!"** Harry exclaimed in awe.

**"Wasn't much to do. He likes chaos as much as me."** Onyx cackled. **"Onyx? What's this bullshit?"**

**"I won't call you Potter of Black ancestral ring every time. So I named you, and it's my thought, I do what I want in it."** Harry said in a revolted voice.

**"Ok, but it's because Onyx's nice. One of the bastards, in the sixteenth tried to call me Rex."** Onyx told in an indignant tone while the other two chuckled. **"And pray tell, how will you call the other crappy ring? Ruby the little transsexual fag?"** He laughed wickedly.

**"Crappy ring! I'll show you, you miserable piece of shit!"** Ruby the transsexual fag yelled before crying out. **"NO! You can't call me that! Even in your thoughts!"** Goldy cried in outrage.

**"Goldy and Onyx will do."** Harry stated forcefully shutting the other two while grinning at the ridiculous names for the soul part of the creator of his House. **"Now, I want to know if you can help me in my predicament."** He asked with false sweetness.

**"Of course we can."** Onyx grumbled.

**"We have the knowledge in magic of the previous Lords, we can also detect our House's properties, we can open them and key you in their wards."** Goldy responded happy with his new name.

**"We can also tell you where are every single one of your subject."** Onyx said with a bloodthirsty edge in his voice. **"I believe you can't wait to meet a Bellatrix Lestrange, formerly Black."** He cackled while Harry's grin turned feral.

* * *

**AN : Hey :)**

**Thanks for the reviews, **

**I'll increase the word counts to 3k per chapters I think.**

**For this chapter, the introducing of the super rings :p. Harry will be even more nuts than in the books, it will be crowded in his head xD**

**The title, I couldn't avoid the reference x)**

**For the connexion with the creepy snake face, I have something in mind :) **

**And sorry, in the last chapter I told the Family History would come, but it will be in the next finally ^^ **

**And yes, this will be a Harry/Daphne, I have already written the meeting :D (and several other scenes that will come ^^)**

**Good night/day/afternoon/morning etc... :D**


End file.
